Inocente ou Culpado
by FireKai
Summary: Uma onda de crimes está a acontecer na cidade. Um assassino maníaco mata pessoas de forma cruel. Um serão na mansão de Kai poderia ser divertido, até que Tyson e Max começam a desconfiar que Kai possa ser o tal assassino. Estarão correctos? Oneshot.


**Título: **Inocente ou Culpado

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso 1: **Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história contém menções sobre situações de homicídios um pouco macabros, portanto, ficam avisados

**Sumário: **Uma onda de crimes está a acontecer na cidade. Um assassino maníaco mata pessoas de forma cruel. Um serão na mansão de Kai poderia ser divertido, até que Tyson e Max começam a desconfiar que Kai possa ser o tal assassino. Estarão correctos? Oneshot.

**Inocente ou Culpado**

A noite já caíra há muito na cidade Bey. Alguns prédios estavam iluminados, enquanto os seus residentes se ocupavam de tarefas, liam, viam televisão e faziam todo o tipo de coisas. As lojas estavam fechadas e as ruas estavam iluminadas por candeeiros. As principais ruas da cidade tinham uma boa iluminação, enquanto que noutras ruas, a iluminação era mais deficiente.

A lua praticamente não se via, devido às nuvens que haviam no céu e a tapavam. Melanie Javier, uma jovem de dezassete anos, com cabelo escuro, ia a caminhar rapidamente, em direcção à sua casa. Já ia atrasada. Saíra do clube de teatro mais tarde do que esperava. A sua mãe já lhe tinha ligado, a saber se algo acontecera. Mas ela descansara a mãe. Estava tudo bem. Fora apenas um atraso.

Melanie avançou pelas ruas. A sua casa já não ficava muito longe. Enveredou por outra rua à esquerda. A iluminação era má nessa rua. Três candeeiros, com lâmpadas fundidas, do mesmo lado da rua. Mas Melanie decidiu passar ali na mesma. Era um atalho para a sua casa. Estava frio e ela queria chegar a casa o mais depressa possível. Além disso, estava com um pouco de receio.

Os crimes na cidade tinham aumentado nos últimos tempos. Os assaltos multiplicavam-se e agora havia também uma onda de assassinatos. Cinco pessoas tinham sido brutalmente assassinadas na cidade nas últimas semanas. As cinco mortes tinham acontecido à noite, pelo que as pessoas, alarmadas, começavam a evitar sair à noite. Melanie desejou ter aceitado que o pai a fosse buscar, mas não queria que os outros colegas das aulas de teatro achassem que dependia dos paizinhos para tudo.

Melanie respirou fundo e continuou a andar. Então, começou a ouvir passos. Ficou ainda mais nervosa. Virou-se ligeiramente e viu que era apenas um velhote a passear um cão, no final da rua. Melanie suspirou, aliviada. Nesse momento, ia a passar perto de um beco. Sem aviso, das sombras, uma pessoa precipitou-se sobre Melanie, agarrando-a. Melanie tentou gritar, mas a pessoa tapou-lhe a boca com uma mão e puxou-a para o beco com a outra.

Melanie debateu-se, tentando livrar-se do seu captor, mas não conseguiu. A pessoa lançou Melanie contra um contentor do lixo que havia ali perto. A jovem bateu contra o contentor com toda a força e caiu ao chão, começando a gemer de dor. Não conseguiu gritar por ajuda, pois no momento seguinte, a pessoa, cuja face estava escondida pelas sombras do beco, pegou numa faca que deixara no chão ali perto. Com um movimento rápido, enterrou a faca na barriga de Melanie. E depois, deu-lhe mais oito facadas.

**Inocente ou Culpado**

Passaram-se dois dias. Eram sete e vinte da tarde e o sol começava a pôr-se. Tyson Granger, Hilary Tachibana e Max Tate estavam nesse momento ao portão da grande mansão Hiwatari. A mansão era realmente enorme, com vários quartos e pintada de branco, mas com a cor a sumir devido aos anos que a mansão já tinha. A mansão era circundada por um enorme jardim, bem arranjado e composto por vários canteiros, árvores e até uma fonte. Max tocou num botão que havia perto do portão. Era um botão para o intercomunicador.

"Então, o Kai vai deixar-nos aqui plantados à espera?" perguntou Tyson, aborrecido. "Porque é que não abre o portão de uma vez por todas?"

"Tem calma, Tyson." pediu Max. "Eu só toquei agora. Ele já vai abrir o portão."

"Exactamente. És sempre tão impaciente…" disse Hilary, exasperada.

Tal como Max dissera, segundos depois, o portão abriu-se automaticamente. Kai verificara, através do intercomunicador, que tinha câmara incorporada, que eram Tyson, Hilary e Max e carregara no botão para o portão se abrir automaticamente. Tyson, Hilary e Max passaram o portão e seguiram um carreiro de pedras até à porta principal da mansão. O portão fechou-se lentamente. Ao chegarem à porta da mansão, não precisaram de bater. A porta abriu-se e Ray sorriu-lhes.

"Olá pessoal. Ainda bem que já chegaram. Eu estive a preparar algumas coisas para comermos." disse Ray. "Vá, entrem."

Tyson, Max e Hilary entraram na mansão de seguida. Apesar de já terem ido há mansão algumas vezes, mesmo não tendo sido muitas, os amigos ficavam sempre impressionados com o luxo e a enormidade da mesma. Os candelabros que pendiam do tecto eram feitos de cristal, a mansão estava repleta de obras de arte, desde pinturas a esculturas e uma imponente escada levava ao primeiro andar, onde se situavam a maioria dos quartos.

"Onde é que está o Kai?" perguntou Hilary.

"Oh, agora parece-me que está na sala de estar. Bem, numa delas, a que vamos utilizar. Depois de abrir o portão, foi para lá. Sabem, hoje de manhã quase me perdi na mansão. É enorme." disse Ray, sorrindo. "Mas tenho de agradecer muito ao Kai por ele me deixar ficar aqui nos dias que vou passar no Japão."

"Alguma coisa de bem ele tinha de fazer." disse Tyson. "Não lhe custava nada arranjar-te um quarto para a tua estadia aqui, já que tem imensos quartos na mansão. Claro que também podias ter ficado no dojo do meu avô. Não teria havido problema."

"Obrigado, Tyson, mas estou bem instalado. Vamos lá ter com o Kai."

O grupo seguiu Ray até à sala de estar, uma das quatro salas de estar da mansão. Ray estava de visita ao Japão por alguns dias. Chegara na tarde do dia seguinte e ficara hospedado na mansão do avô de Kai. Voltaire nunca estava na mansão, pelo que apenas lá residia Kai, acompanhado dos criados e havia muito espaço livre. Nessa tarde, o grupo de amigos tinha combinado que iriam jantar na mansão de Kai e ver um filme. Daichi estava fora do país e Kenny não pudera comparecer, mas os outros estavam determinados em divertir-se.

Ao chegarem à sala de estar, o grupo encontrou Kai, sentado num dos sofás, a olhar para a televisão sem grande interesse. Ao entrarem, Kai olhou para eles e levantou-se lentamente do sofá. Ajeitou levemente o seu cachecol.

"Finalmente chegaram." disse Kai. "Tínhamos combinado às sete da tarde e já passavam vários minutos dessa hora. Ainda pensei que talvez não viessem e quando tocaram à campainha do portão, até pensei que seria algo divertido não vos deixar entrar."

"Que simpático da tua parte." disse Tyson, revirando os olhos. "Eu bem disse que ele estava a demorar para abrir o portão!"

"O Kai está apenas a brincar. Não nos iria deixar lá fora." disse Max.

Kai olhou para o amigo, mas acabou por não dizer nada para o contrariar. Ray sorriu aos outros.

"Como eu tinha dito, estive a preparar algumas coisas para comermos e até acho que me saí muito bem." disse ele.

"Então e não havia empregados para prepararem a comida?" perguntou Hilary.

"Dispensei-os a todos hoje e como nenhum deles dorme cá, já não voltam hoje. Neste momento somos as únicas pessoas na mansão. Não está aqui mais ninguém." respondeu Kai.

"Também não é preciso mais ninguém, porque nos vamos divertir imenso todos." disse Max, sorrindo.

O grupo sentou-se na sala e ficaram a conversar durante alguns minutos. Kai manteve-se calado na maior parte do tempo, mas isso não surpreendeu os outros, porque era costume ele dizer muito pouco. A televisão manteve-se ligada enquanto falavam e rapidamente chegaram as oito da noite. Começou o telejornal e a conversa mudou para a actualidade criminal que estava a acontecer na cidade.

"É terrível o que se tem passado." disse Hilary, abanando a cabeça. "Pessoas assassinadas brutalmente. Uma pessoa já nem pode sair de casa à noite. Eu vim cá, mas quando for para me ir embora, vou ligar ao meu pai para me vir buscar de carro. Andar nas ruas à noite é que não."

"Infelizmente, crimes acontecem em todo o lado." disse Ray. "É algo que se pode tentar evitar, mas continuam a acontecer."

"Sim, mas há agora um criminoso verdadeiramente maldoso na cidade." disse Max. "Como estiveste na China, talvez não tenhas ouvido falar dele."

"Deve ser uma pessoa completamente louca." disse Tyson. "É um assassino do pior que há."

"Agora estou curioso. O que é que o torna assim tão especial?" perguntou Ray.

Hilary, Max e Tyson encararam-se, preparando-se para falar do que se estava a passar. Apesar da maioria das pessoas acharem que os assassinatos eram algo mau, muitas delas gostavam de falar disso. Muitas pessoas possuíam curiosidade mórbida e muitas também gostavam de falar de crimes, com todos os pormenores e depois mostrarem-se horrorizadas. Hilary, Max e Tyson tinham também o seu lado mórbido.

"Há cerca de um mês, começaram os crimes deste assassino em específico. Quer dizer, pensamos que é apenas uma pessoa, mas até podem ser mais, se bem que houve uma testemunha que diz que viu uma pessoa ao longe a fugir de um dos locais onde foi encontrado um dos corpos. Portanto, achamos que é apenas uma pessoa. Mas pode ser homem ou mulher e pode ter qualquer idade." disse Hilary.

"Não estás a explicar nada bem, nem a avançar nada." disse Tyson.

"Tinhas de implicar, não é, Tyson? Como se tu conseguisses explicar as coisas melhor do que eu." disse Hilary, aborrecida.

"Por acaso até consigo. Portanto, Ray, temos um assassino, que podia ser igual a tantos outros, mas não é. Neste último mês, cometeu já seis crimes. O último foi apenas há dois dias." explicou Tyson.

Ray abanou a cabeça.

"Mas como é que sabem que é sempre a mesma pessoa?" perguntou ele.

"Acontece que o assassino deixa uma marca específica em cada uma das suas vítimas." disse Max. "Na testa de cada uma, o assassino desenha sempre uma estrela de seis pontas e quando digo que desenha, quero dizer que usa uma faca ou um objecto afiado para cortar a pele da testa das vítimas e fazer um ferimento em forma de estrela. Algo bastante macabro, se queres que te diga."

"Mas já há alguma suspeita de quem é que possa ser esse assassino?" perguntou Ray. "A policia deve, com certeza, estar a investigar os casos. Talvez já tenha conseguido alguma pista e vá apanhar o culpado em breve."

Kai tossiu, chamando a atenção dos outros.

"Parece-me que estás a dar demasiado crédito à polícia. Eles não apanharam o culpado até agora e parece-me que só o vão fazer se ele ou ela cometer um deslize. O que não faltam por aí são criminosos que cometem todo o tipo de crimes e escapam impunes." disse ele.

"Está bem, mas se este assassino continuar a matar, aumentam as probabilidades de ele ser apanhado e punido pelo que anda a fazer." disse Ray.

"Enquanto isso, infelizmente, pessoas inocentes vão continuar a morrer." disse Hilary. "Ele já matou seis pessoas e pode ir atrás de qualquer pessoa. Ataca sempre à noite ou pelo menos pensa-se que sim, já que todos os casos de desaparecimento das vítimas, que depois são encontradas mortas, aconteceram à noite, segundo reportaram as suas famílias e amigos."

Por uns segundos, todos ficaram calados, enquanto na televisão continuavam a passar noticias, desta vez sobre desporto. Depois, Ray acabou por ser tomado pela curiosidade mórbida que também ele tinha.

"E como é que as tais seis vítimas morreram? Que tipo de pessoas é que foram atacadas por esse tal assassino?" perguntou Ray.

"Bom, a primeira vítima foi uma velhota. Supostamente, tinha ido visitar uma vizinha que morava ao fundo da rua e não regressou a casa. Morava com a filha. Encontraram a velhota morta num beco ali perto. Tinha levado com algo na cabeça, supostamente algo pesado, como um taco de basebol ou assim. Tinha também levado vários golpes no resto do corpo e tinha a marca na testa." explicou Max.

"A segunda vítima foi um homem de meia-idade. Acho que disseram que era empresário. Tinha tido uma reunião e ia chegar a casa mais tarde. Supostamente, foi atacado quando já estava mesmo perto de casa, porque o seu carro foi encontrado estacionado mesmo ao pé do prédio onde morava. Encontraram o corpo dentro de um caixote do lixo no dia seguinte. Bom, encontraram pedaços do corpo." disse Tyson, fazendo uma careta. "Parece que usaram um machado ou assim e lhe cortaram o corpo em vários partes. A testa estava intacta, tirando a marca da estrela que lá estava."

"Que nojo." disse Ray, abanando a cabeça. "Pobre homem."

"Pois é, mas foi o que aconteceu." disse Tyson, encolhendo os ombros.

"A terceira vítima foi um rapaz de doze anos. Ficara a brincar na rua até tarde com os amigos e pelo que os amigos disseram, já ia voltar para casa. Mas nunca lá chegou. Uma vizinha diz que viu alguém aproximar-se do rapaz e se afastaram juntos, mas estava longe e a vizinha já via muito mal. Não conseguiu dar nenhuma descrição, nem nada do género." disse Hilary. "Poupando os detalhes, digamos que o rapaz foi encontrado a dois quarteirões da sua casa, num parque de estacionamento. A maioria do corpo estava queimado, mas não havia muitas lesões de armas ou assim, portanto assume-se que o queimaram vivo."

"Mas que raio de pessoa doentia faria uma coisa dessas?" perguntou Ray.

"No mundo, há pessoas de todos os tipos." respondeu Kai, com simplicidade. "Nem toda a gente é boa, nem toda a gente é má."

"Falas de uma maneira, Kai… não pareces nada chocado com o que aconteceu a esta gente." disse Tyson.

"Já passei por muitas coisas na minha vida para me chocar assim tão facilmente. Acham que a vida na Rússia é fácil? Pois não é." disse Kai, calando-se de seguida.

O grupo sabia que Kai, em particular, se estava a referir ao tempo que vivera na abadia e onde fora treinado para deixar as suas emoções de lado, para se concentrar apenas na vitória absoluta e ignorar por completo qualquer dano que pudesse fazer a um inimigo. Depois de alguns segundos e para quebrar o silêncio, Hilary decidiu continuar a falar nos homicídios do assassino misterioso.

"A quarta vítima foi uma mulher, de cerca de trinta anos. Trabalhava num cinema que há aqui perto. Viram-na sair do cinema, mas nunca chegou a casa, para ir ter com o marido. Ele ligou para a polícia. Encontraram-na nessa mesma noite, morta, num beco. Fora morta com algo afiado e tinha um grande buraco na barriga. O assassino tinha espalhado os intestinos dela pelo beco todo." disse Hilay, parecendo de seguida ligeiramente agoniada.

"A quinta vítima foi um velhote, de oitenta e tal anos. Vivia sozinho numa casa. Não se sabe exactamente como é que foi apanhado, mas talvez o assassino tenha entrado na sua casa a meio da noite. O que se pode confirmar é que no dia seguinte, quando o carteiro passou na casa para deixar a correspondência, encontrou o velhote morto no pequeno jardim que tinha. Tinham-lhe batido com algo afiado na parte detrás da cabeça e depois encheram-lhe o corpo de agulhas." explicou Max.

"A última vitima, pelo menos até agora, foi uma rapariga jovem, que ia a caminho de casa. Levou nove facadas e o assassino ainda lhe cortou bastante a face também. Foi encontrada morta num beco." disse Tyson. "E pronto, é isto. Claro que tudo isto é obra de alguém completamente maluco e horroroso."

O grupo ficou pensativo, passando em revista os seis homicídios que tinham ocorrido, cada um pior que o outro. Ray foi o primeiro a falar, depois de ele próprio ter pensado em tudo o que tinha ouvido.

"É muito estranho. Esse assassino, seja homem ou mulher, não parece ter ordem, nem método. Qual será o motivo para matar? Só por prazer? A polícia descobriu ou foi divulgada alguma ligação entre as seis vítimas?" perguntou ele.

"Parece que não. Não tinham nada a ver umas com as outras." respondeu Hilary, encolhendo os ombros.

"Estou a ver… bom, vemos tanta coisa e lemos também sobre este tipo de pessoas… os homicídios, muitas vezes, são cometidos por algum motivo específico, seja vingança ou por dinheiro, mas não parece ser o caso. Além disso, também não parece afectar um grupo determinado de pessoas, já que há vítimas de ambos os sexos e idades variadas." disse Ray. "Espero que apanhem esta pessoa doida. E agora, é melhor deixarmos esta conversa de lado, senão perdemos o apetite. Vá, vamos lá comer o que eu preparei."

**Inocente ou Culpado**

Os cinco amigos sentaram-se à mesa da sala de jantar. Ray tinha preparado um óptimo prato de carne no forno, com arroz e batatas cozidas. Tyson atirou-se rapidamente à comida e decidiu que queria ketchup para acompanhar. Max quis mostarda. Hilary não achou que o ketchup ou a mostarda combinassem minimamente com o prato que estavam a comer, que já estava temperado correctamente, mas absteve-se de fazer algum comentário, para não causar confusão com Max, Tyson ou ambos.

Ray ficou feliz ao ver que os amigos aprovavam a sua comida. Logo depois de terem comido o prato principal, Ray e Hilary começaram a recolher os pratos e Hilary pediu também a Kai para ajudar. Mesmo um pouco contrariado, Kai assim fez, levando alguns dos pratos para a cozinha. De seguida, Ray serviu a sobremesa, que era mousse de chocolate.

"Estava deliciosa." disse Tyson, tendo comido a sua parte em tempo recorde. "Não há mais?"

"Bom, fiz mais uma porção para duas taças pequenas. Podes ir buscar uma delas à cozinha, se quiseres." respondeu Ray.

Tyson acabou por comer, não apenas mais uma taça com mousse de chocolate, mas as duas que restavam. Hilary lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador e Kai fez o mesmo, pensando que Tyson era um glutão. Depois de terem terminado a sobremesa, Ray, Hilary e Max arrumaram o resto das coisas. Kai disse a Ray para não se preocupar em arrumar a cozinha. No dia seguinte, os empregados fariam isso. Os cinco amigos regressaram à sala de estar e juntaram-se em frente à televisão.

"Bom, vamos ver um filme?" perguntou Max. Os outros acenaram afirmativamente. "Tens alguma colecção de filmes por aqui, Kai?"

"Sim, dentro daquele móvel há vários filmes." disse Kai, apontando para um móvel perto da televisão. "É só escolheres um."

Max caminhou até ao móvel, abriu uma das portas e viu que haviam vários filmes. Depois de alguns minutos a darem opiniões, o grupo decidiu escolher um filme de comédia. Kai não estava muito interessado em ver um filme que faria rir a maioria das pessoas, mas não a ele, porém era o que os outros queriam, portanto não disse nada para os contrariar.

O filme começou. Tyson soltou uma gargalhada sonora quando o protagonista do filme ia a passear na rua e uma velhota lhe bateu com a mala na cabeça. Os minutos passaram. Kai acabou por se levantar, dizendo que iria à casa de banho e saiu da sala. Passaram quinze minutos, quando Max começou a ficar algo preocupado.

"O Kai está a demorar muito tempo na casa de banho." disse ele. "Será que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu espero que não." respondeu Ray. "A não ser que não lhe tenha caído bem o jantar…"

"O jantar estava óptimo." disse Tyson. "Não é isso com certeza."

"Devíamos ir ver como está." disse Max, levantando-se do sofá. "Vens comigo, Tyson?"

Tyson encolheu os ombros e levantou-se também. Ray pegou no comando do dvd e parou o filme.

"Provavelmente, o Kai foi à casa de banho do seu quarto. É só subirem as escadas e seguirem o corredor. A entrada para o quarto do Kai é na última porta à direita." explicou Ray. "Mas se quiserem que vá com vocês…"

"Não é preciso." disse Max. "Não vamos todos ter com o Kai à casa de banho. É só para confirmar se ele está bem. Anda, Tyson."

Tyson e Max saíram da sala de estar e caminharam até chegarem à grande escada que levava até ao primeiro andar da mansão. Tyson ia olhando à sua volta enquanto subiam as escadas. Chegaram ao corredor do primeiro andar. Como o andar inferior, o corredor estava decorado com pequenos móveis, estatuetas e quadros caros. Na parede haviam pequenas lâmpadas embutidas, mas que, apesar de acesas, não produziam tanta luz como o esperado. O corredor era tão longo que parecia não ter fim e, sendo já de noite, Tyson achou que o corredor projectava uma aura sinistra.

"Esta mansão tem algo de sinistro, Max. Acho que a qualquer momento podia saltar um vampiro de algum lado e atacar-nos." disse Tyson.

"Não me parece que isso fosse acontecer."

"Mas já viste como este corredor é grande? E a luz, que é fraca? E o silêncio, apesar de estarmos no meio da cidade?" perguntou Tyson. "Será que há fantasmas aqui? Ou monstros com nove cabeças?"

"Tyson, pára de fantasiar. Não vão surgir monstros nenhuns, de qualquer tipo, nem fantasmas, vampiros, nem nada do género. É apenas uma mansão perfeitamente normal. Ok, bastante grande, mas normal."

Os dois amigos continuaram a caminhar pelo corredor. Tyson abanou a cabeça.

"Eu não gostaria de viver aqui." disse ele. "Nem sei como o Kai consegue. Quer dizer, podia dar-lhe qualquer coisa e ninguém saberia. Mesmo que pedisse ajuda, era provável ninguém o ouvir. E pode ter acontecido isso mesmo, se ele se tiver sentido mal."

Max abanou a cabeça em assentimento. Também ele não gostaria de viver ali. A mansão tinha espaço a mais, além de estar decorada com demasiado requinte. Só as esculturas e também vasos e peças de decoração que já vira na mansão, deviam custar muito mais do que tudo o que pudesse ter na sua casa.

"Já viste se o tal assassino maluco entrasse aqui? Podia fazer mal ao Kai e tudo, sem que ele pudesse defender-se. Bom, talvez conseguisse correr e esconder-se. Aí sim, seria difícil de o encontrar, com o tamanho que a mansão tem." disse Tyson.

Os dois amigos chegaram ao fundo do corredor e bateram à porta do quarto de Kai. Ninguém respondeu. Cuidadosamente, Max abriu a porta e ele e Tyson entraram. O quarto estava às escuras. Max acendeu a luz. O quarto de Kai era bastante grande. Tinha duas janelas amplas, com cortinados azuis-escuros. Havia um grande armário para roupa a um canto, uma secretária com um computador, uma cama de casal e mais dois móveis e uma televisão. Tudo estava decorado com cores entre o azul-escuro e o preto.

A porta para a casa de banho estava aberta e Max caminhou até lá, mas a casa de banho estava vazia e não parecia que Kai a tivesse utilizado nas últimas horas, nem que se tivesse sentido mal de alguma maneira.

"Parece que afinal o Kai não está aqui." disse Max, saindo da casa de banho. Viu Tyson a mexer numa gaveta de uma secretária. "Tyson, o que é que tu estás a fazer?"

"Nunca tínhamos visto o quarto do Kai e estou curioso sobre o que é que ele poderá ter aqui. Afinal, é o Kai. É misterioso, não costuma falar do que gosta, portanto, estou apenas curioso." disse Tyson, abrindo outra gaveta. "Ah, olha, está aqui uma moldura."

Tyson tirou da gaveta uma moldura que continha uma fotografia de Kai e Ray, quando eles tinham participado no campeonato em duplas. O vidro da moldura estava bastante rachado.

"Quem diria que afinal o Kai até tem fotografias em molduras." disse Tyson. "Se bem que não está no melhor estado…"

"Tyson, vamos embora daqui. Não devemos estar a mexer nas coisas do Kai. Eu não gostaria que mexessem nas minhas coisas sem a minha autorização." disse Max.

"Ah, vá lá, dá-me só mais um bocadinho."

Tyson abriu uma última gaveta e tirou de lá um dossier. Abriu-o e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Max aproximou-se do amigo.

"O que foi?" perguntou ele.

"O Kai tem aqui este dossier, que tem recortes de jornais sobre os crimes de que estivemos a falar antes do jantar." respondeu Tyson.

Tyson foi até à cama de Kai e sentou-se em cima dela, folheando o dossier. Max sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Vês, tem aqui recortes sobre todas as mortes." disse Tyson. "É muito estranho. Afinal, o Kai não pareceu minimamente interessado no que tinha acontecido. Porque é que ele haveria de guardar este tipo de recortes aqui no quarto dele?"

"Não faço a mínima ideia, Tyson. Talvez tenha apenas curiosidade sobre o que se está a passar ou assim." disse Max, encolhendo os ombros.

Tyson continuou a folhear o dossier. Depois dos recortes de jornal, havia um mapa da cidade. No mapa, a vermelho, estavam assinalados seis pontos. Tyson franziu o sobrolho.

"O que serão estes pontos?" perguntou ele.

"Também não sei… hum, espera lá. Aqui neste ponto, é onde o velhote que foi encontrado no seu jardim morava. E aqui, foi o beco onde aquela última vítima foi encontrada." disse Max.

Depois de analisar melhor o mapa, Max chegou a uma conclusão.

"Os seis pontos assinalados representam os lugares onde foram encontradas, mortas, as seis vítimas do assassino maluco." disse Max.

"Mas já viste que parece que os locais formam um circulo?" perguntou Tyson, apontando para o mapa e movendo o dedo de local para local. "E no meio do círculo fica a área onde se situa esta mansão."

"Deve ser coincidência." disse Max. "Ou então o Kai achou isto interessante e é por isso que guardou os recortes e marcou os pontos no mapa."

"Max… eu não sei porquê, mas acho que… talvez o Kai tenha alguma coisa a ver com estes crimes." disse Tyson.

"O quê? Tyson, por favor! O que é que estás a dizer? O Kai? O que é que ele poderia ter feito?"

"Podia ser ele o tal assassino."

"Isso não faz qualquer sentido."

"Bom, os crimes ocorreram todos à volta aqui da mansão, o Kai tem estes recortes de jornais e um mapa a assinar onde os corpos foram encontrados…"

"Isso não prova nada, Tyson."

"Ok, então vamos procurar no resto do quarto, a ver se achamos alguma pista."

Max suspirou, mas acenou afirmativamente, pois agora também ele estava um pouco inquieto. Começaram a abrir as gavetas e revirar o seu conteúdo, mas não acharam mais nada. Ligaram o computador, mas o acesso estava protegido por password, pelo que o voltaram a desligar logo de seguida.

"Vês, não há mais nada. O Kai não é nenhum assassino." disse Max.

"Mas então onde está ele? Disse que ia à casa de banho e também não voltou. Se calhar está a cometer algum crime!"

"Tyson, nós viemos à procura dele, mas a mansão é tão grande que ele pode ter ido a outra casa de banho. Talvez até já tenha voltado para junto da Hilary e do Ray. Vamos voltar para ao pé deles e esquecer isto." disse Max.

Tyson continuava bastante apreensivo. Achava que havia algo que não batia certo. Sentia-o. Olhou para o quarto mais uma vez. Tinham visto em todo o lado, mas não tinham encontrado nada. Depois, lembrou-se da cama. Não vira debaixo dela. Baixou-se, para ver se havia alguma coisa ali em baixo.

"Tyson, estás à espera de encontrar o quê? No máximo, vais encontrar aí alguma revista… hum… com conteúdo adulto." disse Max.

"Ai sim? E o que me dizes a isso?" perguntou Tyson, tirando de debaixo da cama uma grande faca. "Então, é normal uma pessoa ter uma faca deste tamanho debaixo da cama?"

Max ficou surpreso com a situação e demorou alguns segundos a responder.

"Não… na verdade, não é normal." disse Max. "Mas também não prova nada."

"Devemos confrontar o Kai."

"Mas isso é absurdo! O Kai ia ficar furioso. Devemos estar a fazer uma confusão, mexemos nas coisas dele e ainda o queres enfrentar? Ele ainda nos mata. Quer dizer, não no sentido literal. Foi uma maneira de dizer."

Tyson revirou os olhos.

"Pois eu não estou convencido. Vou ter de lhe dizer o que acho e pronto." disse Tyson. "Tu podes ficar calado se é isso que queres. Vamos lá então voltar para ao pé dos outros, a ver se o Kai já está lá. Ou então, se calhar está por aí algures, escondido, á espera para nos atacar e degolar."

Max suspirou, enquanto Tyson fechava o dossier e o agarrava. Na outra mão ainda tinha a faca que descobrira debaixo da cama. Os dois saíram do quarto e apagaram a luz. Começaram a caminhar pelo corredor, de volta ao andar de baixo. Max estava agora nervoso.

"Tyson, o Kai assim nunca mais nos vai convidar para vir até à mansão dele."

"Se ele for algum maluco homicida, também não tenho muito interesse em vir aqui novamente, podes ter a certeza, Max."

"Não temos provas, só suspeitas e ainda por cima… muito confusas."

"Dizes tu. Eu tenho a sensação de que estou correcto. O Kai passou por muitas coisas. Por vezes, isso muda uma pessoa por completo. Ele está sempre calado, sempre a olhar para os outros. Sei lá o que lhe passa pela cabeça. Não vês na televisão as pessoas a falarem de assassinos, de quem ninguém suspeitava, até cometerem um deslize? Qualquer pessoa pode ser o tal assassino maluco, é verdade, mas agora as coisas começam a apontar para o Kai."

Max voltou a suspirar e não disse nada. Os dois desceram as escadas até rés-do-chão e voltaram à sala de estar. Ao chegarem lá, encontraram Ray e Hilary, já na companhia de Kai.

"Ah, já voltaram. O Kai estava para ir ao quarto dele para vos avisar que já tinha saído da casa de banho." disse Ray. "Afinal foi a uma das casas de banho deste piso."

"E o que é que isso?" perguntou Hilary, apontando para a faca e o dossier.

Apenas nesse momento Ray reparou no que Tyson trazia consigo. Kai também já tinha reparado, mas manteve-se impassível. Tyson pousou o dossier e a faca numa pequena mesa que havia na sala.

"Isto foi o que encontrámos no quarto do Kai, quando fomos à procura dele." respondeu Tyson. "Uma faca enorme debaixo da cama dele e um dossier cheio de recortes sobre as mortes de que falámos antes do jantar. Além disso, há também um mapa onde estão apontados os lugares onde foram encontrados os corpos das vítimas. O que me tens a dizer a isto, Kai?"

Kai continuou sem parecer muito incomodado, mas levantou-se.

"Tenho a dizer que não deviam andar por aí a mexer nas coisas dos outros sem autorização." disse Kai, de modo frio.

"O Tyson é que começou a mexer nas tuas coisas. Não fui eu." disse Max, tentando defender-se.

"Sim, mexi nas tuas coisas, Kai, mas diz-me lá, porque é que tu guardas uma coisa destas num dossier? E a faca debaixo da cama?" perguntou Tyson.

"Tenho de me justificar, quando estou na minha própria casa?" perguntou Kai. Os outros olharam para ele, um pouco desconfiados. "Pronto, eu digo-vos. Achei interessante o que estava a acontecer sobre essas mortes. Portanto guardei os recortes do jornal e marquei num mapa onde estavam a encontrar os corpos. Percebi que os crimes tinham acontecido todos relativamente perto da mansão."

"Aha! Exactamente. Portanto, eu acho que tu és o assassino, Kai!" exclamou Tyson, apontando um dedo a Kai.

Hilary soltou uma exclamação de horror, enquanto Ray abria a boca de espanto. Max manteve-se calado, olhando para Kai. Kai ficou parado durante uns segundos e depois abanou a cabeça em negação.

"Deves estar louco, Tyson. Eu não sou assassino nenhum. Como eu disse, interessei-me pelas mortes, sim, mas isso não faz de mim um assassino. E tinha a faca debaixo da cama porque pensei que havia a possibilidade de alguém me tentar atacar a mim. Nunca se sabe." disse Kai. "Eu vivi muito tempo na abadia. Aprendemos a defender-nos e a desconfiar de tudo e todos. Portanto, tinha a faca ali como protecção, caso precisasse."

"Tyson, obviamente que o Kai não é nenhum assassino." disse Hilary. "Só tu para pensares uma coisa dessas!"

"Eu tive razões para desconfiar. Tu és sempre tão misterioso, Kai. Nós não sabemos o que vai pela tua cabeça. Ainda antes do jantar, não te mostrares nada interessado nos crimes, nem os quiseste discutir, mas depois descubro que tens um dossier com artigos sobre o que aconteceu. O que querias que pensasse?" perguntou Tyson.

Kai não lhe respondeu e limitou-se a encolher os ombros. Então, Max soltou uma exclamação, apontando para o cachecol de Kai. Na ponta do cachecol, viam-se algumas manchas vermelhas.

"Isso é sangue!" exclamou Max.

"Aha! Então não estiveste nada na casa de banho. Foste matar alguém!" acusou Tyson, olhando para Kai.

Kai demorou alguns segundos a reagir e cerrou os punhos.

"Vocês são os dois ridículos! Isto não é sangue, é ketchup!" exclamou Kai, furioso. "Quando acabámos de comer o prato principal, eu ajudei a levar os pratos para a cozinha. Um deles era o teu Tyson e ainda tinha ketchup. Ao colocar o prato no lava loiça, a ponta do meu cachecol caiu no prato e sujou-se. Só isso."

A sala de estar ficou num silêncio absoluto durante uns segundos, depois, Max e Tyson entreolharam-se.

"Ok, hum… parece que eu estava enganado." disse Tyson. "Desculpa, Kai…"

"Desculpa-me também." pediu Max.

Kai olhou de forma fria para os dois, mas abanou a cabeça.

"Está bem, vamos esquecer isto, antes que eu me chateie mais." disse Kai. "O verdadeiro assassino há-de acabar por ser apanhado, mas não sou eu."

"Pessoal, vamos voltar a ver o filme. É melhor, para desanuviar o ambiente." sugeriu Ray.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e voltaram a sentar-se nos sofás. Ray pegou no comando e o filme continuou. Alguns minutos depois, Kai levantou-se novamente, agarrado à barriga.

"Tenho de ir outra vez à casa de banho. O meu estômago está às voltas outra vez." disse ele, saindo da sala.

"Coitado do Kai." disse Hilary. "Está mal disposto e ainda por cima teve o Max e o Tyson a acusá-lo de ser um assassino."

"Pronto, eu achei que estava correcto e que o Kai tinha matado aquelas pessoas. Sou humano, portanto também erro." defendeu-se Tyson. "Agora cala-te, Hilary. Quero ver o filme."

Hilary resmungou qualquer coisa, mas calou-se. Alguns minutos depois, Kai voltou e sentou-se para ver o resto do filme com os amigos. Quando o filme acabou, o grupo falou um pouco, apesar do ambiente continuar um pouco estranho. Hilary olhou para o relógio de pulso.

"Bom, tenho de me ir embora entretanto. Vou ligar ao meu pai para me vir buscar." disse ela.

Depois de ligar ao pai, Hilary começou a falar de umas actividades que iriam haver na escola daí a uns dias. Tyson pôs-se a fazer zapping, quando uma notícia lhe chamou a atenção e mandou Hilary calar-se.

"Oiçam isto." disse ele.

"Foi finalmente encontrado o autor dos macabros homicídios que vinham a acontecer na cidade Bey nas últimas semanas. Depois de uma denúncia anónima, a polícia encontrou o homicida num beco perto do local de onde fora encontrado o corpo de Melanie Javier. O homicida, Klain Olsen, um sem abrigo, foi encontrado já sem vida, junto ao corpo de uma jovem mulher, baleada na cabeça." explicou o jornalista que estava a apresentar a noticia, através do estúdio de televisão. "Klain deixou um bilhete, antes de se suicidar, com várias facadas na barriga. Pelo que escreveu, cometeu os homicídios pois estava farto da discriminação das pessoas e de ninguém o ajudar. Com o seu último crime, Klain Olsen terá ficado de consciência pesada e pôs término à vida. Agora, os cidadãos da cidade Bey podem respirar de alívio, com menos uma ameaça com que se preocuparem."

A notícia terminou e foram colocados alguns anúncios. Kai abanou a cabeça e lançou um olhar aborrecido a Tyson. Tyson suspirou.

"Ok, pronto, estava mesmo enganado." disse Tyson.

"Como vês, foi o tal sem abrigo que andava a matar as pessoas." disse Kai.

"Pelo menos agora está morto e já não vai fazer mal a mais ninguém." disse Ray.

Pouco depois, o pai de Hilary chegou para a ir buscar.

"Podemos ir contigo, Hilary? Quer dizer, há menos um maluco à solta, mas mesmo assim, de noite, nunca se sabe." disse Max.

"Claro que podem vir comigo. O meu pai deixa-vos em casa." disse Hilary. "Até amanhã, Kai, Ray."

Mas e Tyson também se despediram de Kai e Ray e juntamente com Hilary abandonaram a mansão. Ray sorriu ao vê-los partir e depois fechou a porta.

"A noite até foi divertida, tirando a parte do Tyson te acusar de seres um assassino, Kai." disse Ray. "Mas agora está tudo esclarecido, felizmente."

"Sim. E vamos mas é esquecer o assunto."

"Claro que sim. Bom, vou deitar-me."

"Vai. Até amanhã. Ainda tenho de ir buscar as minhas coisas à sala de estar."

Ray acenou afirmativamente e começou a subir as escadas para o primeiro andar. Kai regressou à sala de estar, para recolher o dossier e a faca. Agarrou a faca e mexeu-a entre os dedos, pensativo. Depois, começou a rir-se. Um riso maníaco. Surgiu-lhe um brilho no olhar.

"Isto ainda não acabou." sussurrou ele.

**Inocente ou Culpado**

Kai estava a subir as escadas para o primeiro andar. Acabara por deixar o dossier na sala de estar, mas levava a grande faca na mão. Continuava a ter um sorriso nos lábios. Tinha-os enganado a todos. Tyson tinha acertado. Sim, fora ele, Kai Hiwatari, que matara todas aquelas pessoas.

"_Eram todos dispensáveis. Todos mereciam morrer. Todos foram fáceis de enganar. Só os fortes sobrevivem. Aprendi isso na abadia e é a verdade. Não quero saber se acabei com a vida deles. Foi divertido e vai continuar a ser. Fui descuidado ao deixar no meu quarto a faca e o dossier. Devia tê-los trancado no cofre, onde ninguém lhes poderia chegar." pensou Kai. "Ah, adoro o olhar de terror nos olhos daqueles que matei. O mesmo terror que eu sentia quando estava na abadia. Mas ninguém me ajudou, ninguém… portanto, se me infligiram dor, também irei infligir dor aos outros."_

Kai chegou ao topo das escadas e começou a caminhar pelo corredor do primeiro andar.

"_O cachecol quase me denunciou por completo. Se o Tyson soubesse… quando saí da primeira vez da sala, quando estava a dar o filme, fui matar aquela jovem. O cachecol ficou sujo e nem reparei. Felizmente, lembrei-me da desculpa do ketchup." pensou Kai. "E agora, todos pensam que o assassino era aquele estúpido mendigo, que matei quando saí da segunda vez da sala. Conheço todas as passagens da mansão e as maneiras mais rápidas de sair e entrar. Foi só encontrar o mendigo, obrigá-lo a escrever aquele bilhete e matá-lo. Agora, todos pensam que ele era o assassino."_

Kai parou de andar, ficando em frente à porta de um quarto.

"_Mas agora que o Tyson me acusou à frente de todos e visto que eu não vou parar de matar… é demasiado divertido para eu parar agora… vou ter de acabar com todos eles. Com o Tyson, com a Hilary, com o Max e com o Ray." pensou Kai, sorrindo. "Deverá ser mais divertido matar alguém que conheço. Vê-los com aterrorizados, a pedir misericórdia. Bom, ao trabalho."_

Kai agarrou a faca com mais força e respirou fundo. Abriu a porta do quarto onde Ray se tinha hospedado e entrou. Segundos depois, Ray gritou. Mas não havia mais ninguém na mansão para o ouvir e o ajudar…

**Fim!**

**E assim, a história chega ao fim. O conteúdo está mais dark do que o normal, pelo menos nas minhas histórias, mas esta era uma ideia que eu já tinha há bastante tempo e ainda não tivera tempo de escrever. Pois é, o Kai não é o bonzinho desta vez, mas sim o psicopata homicida. Queria escrever algo com o Kai como alguém mau, portanto nasceu esta história, em que podemos ir buscar o tempo que ele passou na abadia e como foi tratado como um dos factores determinantes para ele depois acabar desta maneira. A parte da moldura com o vidro partido, onde estavam o Kai e o Ray, pode ser considerada uma pista para o que iria acontecer ao Ray, agora no final da história. A história terminou neste ponto crítico, portanto o que se passou a seguir fica a cargo da vossa imaginação. Até uma próxima história.**


End file.
